


A Crane's Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: While Christmas shopping downtown on the day after Thanksgiving, Daphne finds herself in a scary situation with no one to turn to for help. But a guardian angel is closer than she thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story after a somewhat frightening experience that happened to me on Black Friday in downtown Seattle, fictionalized, of course!

"Daphne, are you sure you'll be all right?"

Daphne smiled and touched Frasier's hand. She loved him so much; especially when he was like this; worrying more about her well-being than his wine club or his radio show.

"Dr. Crane, I'll be fine, I promise! It's just an ordinary trip downtown! I know there's a lot of work to be done around here, but I can't tell you how much I appreciate your letting me take a night off to do some Christmas shoppin'."

"It's my pleasure, Daphne but I wish you'd let me drive you."

"Nonsense! How am I supposed to find the perfect gift for you if you're tagging along?"

Frasier's eyes darkened and Daphne instantly realized her mistake. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed gently.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Dr. Crane. I love your company. But I have to do this on me own. And I'll be fine! I won't be gone that long."

"But it's Christmas and the streets are awfully dangerous. Are you sure there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No. And besides, what about your big date with Elizabeth?"

"Well I can cancel it. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No! Absolutely not! You've been trying to get her to go out with you for months and there's no way I'm letting you get out of this date!"

Defeated, Frasier sighed. "All right, you win. But at least take my cell phone number."

Before she could protest, he crossed to the kitchen and scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Here. If you have any trouble at all, call me immediately and I'll come and get you."

"The bus will be perfectly fine. I already looked up the bus schedule and I know exactly where I'm supposed to be when I'm ready to come home."

The mention of the word bus made him cringe. "Oh Daphne, really! The public bus? At least let me get you a cab."

"The bus is perfectly fine! I take them all the time with Roz. She says it's a great way to meet men. Only problem is that it always seems to work for her but never for me."

"If the men she meets on the dreadful city buses are anything like the people I've seen riding them, it's probably a good thing. Now please, take my cell phone number. If nothing else, I'll feel better about your being downtown."

His concern touched her deeply and she hugged her boss, gratefully accepting the piece of paper.

"That's very kind of you, Dr. Crane. But I already have your number in me cell phone. Remember how worried you were the night I went out with Roberto and you insisted on buying me a phone in case things became complicated? Oh, if only I had listened to me visions instead of going out on that date. It was a complete disaster! There I was trying to eat me dinner when-."

He cut her off by holding his hand in the air. "Daphne, please. We've heard this story a hundred times already. Don't burden yourself by bringing up bad memories. That man is in the past and I sincerely hope he stays there. You know, the more I think about it the more I feel like I should go with you."

"Nonsense. Like I said I have your number right here, but I'm pretty sure I won't be using it tonight. I wouldn't dream of disturbing your date!"

"Now you're positive that you don't want someone to come with you? I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind at all, would you Dad?"

Martin eyed his son in surprise as he entered the living room making a beeline for his chair.

"Mind what?"

"Accompanying Daphne downtown while she does her Christmas shopping."

Martin groaned. "Oh geez, do we have to go downtown? All those crazy street people and weirdo's that hang around there?"

"Dad, we go downtown all the time! Why just yesterday you, Niles and I were enjoying lattes at Café Nervosa! And the people who frequent that fine establishment are perfectly wonderful citizens!"

Martin scoffed. "If you say so, but I'm talking about the people who hang around Forth Avenue! It gets dark too damn early around here in the winter, if you ask me!"

"Well nobody did! Just answer the question I originally proposed, will you? I have to finish getting ready for my date!"

"But tonight's the season premiere of Antiques Roadshow! I can't miss that!"

"No, of course not." Frasier groaned. "We can't ignore the finer things in life!"

Daphne laughed and clutched Frasier's hands in hers. "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me at all! I won't be gone that long."

Frasier eyed her worriedly. "Well, all right Daphne, if you insist. I really should be going."

"Yes, you should. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"I'll see you later, Dad. Daphne... but with any luck, you won't see me until tomorrow afternoon!"

At Frasier's mischievous laugh, Martin cringed. "Just... go, will ya? My show's gonna start any minute!"

"All right. Well... I'm off! Dad, Daphne..."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Daphne called to her boss.

When he was gone, Daphne sighed with relief.

"You know, I love your son but he can be so overprotective! He's worse than me brother, Stephen! He was always trying to keep me from trouble, but I keep finding it anyway. But I should go as well. It's Black Friday and the stores are sure to be packed, what with Christmas just around the corner. I can hardly believe-."

"Daphne, wait."

Martin rose from his chair and went to her.

"Something wrong, Mr. Crane?"

He said nothing, and instead reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"I want to give you something."

"Oh, Mr. Crane I don't need your money. I have plenty saved up."

"I'm not trying to give you any money, Daphne. I have something much more important."

"I don't understand."

"Just... take this."

She looked down at the card he'd placed in her hand.

"What's this?"

He averted his eyes, indicating that he was uncomfortable with the situation. "It's the phone number to the Seattle police department. Much more efficient than 911."

"But I told you, I'll be fine! I'm just going to take the number 38 bus into downtown and come right back again! The stop isn't even two blocks from here!"

"I know, but you can't take chances. Now be sure and keep that in a safe place so that you don't lose it. And don't hesitate to call either; even if it's just a false alarm."

"But Mr. Crane-."

"No buts Daphne, I mean it! Seattle is a dangerous city and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

This time Martin couldn't escape her grateful hug or the kiss on his cheek, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Go on now, before the stores get too crowded!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Nah. Eddie and I will just stay here and watch Antiques Roadshow. It's the season premiere! From Miami! Boy, I've always wanted to go there!"

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "You'll get there some day. I know it."

"Having a psychic vision, huh?"

The comment made her laugh. "Something like that."

She was still smiling at she walked out of the Elliot Bay Towers and suddenly she couldn't wait to get downtown so that she could buy Martin and Frasier a very special gift. For they'd already given her the most wonderful gift she could ever imagine; A home and a family.

And she knew that she could never fully repay them, but she was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus was insanely crowded and Daphne silently chided herself for not taking Frasier up on his offer to drive her. There was barely enough room to move around much less sit down. Whatever happened to gentlemen giving up their seat for a lady?

In Manchester she never had a problem finding a seat on a city bus. In fact, it seemed that almost every day a kind man was offering her his seat-especially on busy mornings. But Manchester was a lot smaller and less metropolitan than Seattle was, and although she loved the Emerald City, she couldn't help but feel a bit homesick.

The bus came to a screeching halt, throwing her foreword and she grabbed onto the bar for dear life.

Bloody hell, what was she thinking waiting until Black Friday to start her Christmas shopping? And why was it called Black Friday anyway?

Seems that Americans could come up with a more festive name for what was known as the first official shopping day of the Christmas season. She'd never understand American traditions, and now she was beginning to think that it was better that way.

When the bus reached her stop she sighed with relief, grateful to get out of the prison- like contraption. As expected the driver slammed on the breaks, throwing her foreword once more. The doors opened, and like a salmon swimming upstream, she pushed her way through the crowd, barely stepping out of the bus and onto the curb when it sped off.

Had it been ten seconds later, she'd be front page news, having been run over by a city bus on what people called the busiest Friday of the year.

But luckily she didn't have to worry about that. She was safe now and silently she prayed that the trip home would be much more pleasant. If nothing else that she'd be able to get a seat on the bus. She shook her head in disbelief, remembering how her pleading looks to get someone to offer her their seat went completely unnoticed. How was it possible that a season as joyous as Christmas brought out the worst in some people?

Well, there was no sense in analyzing it. That was Frasier and Niles' job. Perhaps she'd remember that the next time there was a lull in conversation during a meal.

She always hated eating in silence and much preferred Frasier's analytical banter to his and Martin's endless complaining about her cooking. The thought burned her, remembering how often he'd made an innocent comment about how terrible her cooking was and there was no denying that it hurt. She wasn't an executive chef like the people in his fancy restaurants and she certainly wasn't hired to be one. Cooking was only a small part of her job.

But then her thoughts drifted back to that morning and how concerned Frasier and Martin were about her going downtown alone. Their kindness overwhelmed her and made her feel loved in a way that she simply couldn't explain.

The memory warmed her heart and she found herself blinking back tears. And as she headed down Fifth Avenue, she increased her pace, eager to find the perfect gifts. The Crane men may drive her crazy, but she loved them all the same and she wouldn't trade her job for anything in the world.

The streets were bustling with shoppers and more than once, she was bumped into by people who were in such a hurry that they had forgotten their manners. She had a sudden urge to grab them by the collar and tell them off, but then quickly reminded herself that she was in Seattle, not Manchester.

Determined to get into the holiday spirit, she concentrated on the scenery around her. Everywhere she looked, there were signs of Christmas. From the tiny twinkling lights on the trees to the enormous Christmas tree that stood majestically in the center of Olive Street., bordering the Bon Marche' the famous department store that was Seattle's answer to New York City's Macy's.

Her eyes traveled up and down the tree, taking in every colored light and shiny decoration. A mere step away, on the other side of the enormous store was the most incredible sight of all; the Bon Marche' Christmas star. It was so massive that it took up an entire section of the store and there was no denying that it was completely mesmerizing.

But she couldn't stand here and stare at it all day. She had shopping to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Her first stop was her favorite clothing store on the corner of Bernard and Fifth Avenue. The clothes were a little over her price range, but she and Roz had been here many times and she had to admit that she'd fallen in love with the cozy atmosphere and warm, friendly service; two aspects that were sadly lacking in Seattle.

Just last month she'd been in here with Roz when they took the bus downtown. She smiled remembering how her friend had practically salivated over a stunning green blouse that she simply had to have.

"This will be perfect for my date with Pierre!" Roz exclaimed, holding up the blouse to admire it. But when she glanced at the price tag, her happiness wilted. "Damn that figures."

"What's wrong?"

"Eighty bucks? Are they kidding? I don't have that kind of money! I do have to eat!"

"I admit it is a bit pricy but it brings out your eyes and it looks gorgeous on you!" Daphne offered, hoping her encouragement would lift Roz's spirits.

"Thanks, Daphne but I think I'll pass on it. Maybe it'll show up in their outlet store one of these days; should they ever get one."

Daphne laughed. Leave it to Roz to always be on the lookout for a bargain. Frasier would cringe if he knew how careful with money Roz was. To him, eighty dollars for a shirt was a drop in the hat. Roz worked hard and it was just as well that the shirt remained in the store. The date had commenced as planned but what was once a promising relationship fizzled after only one evening.

But as Daphne rounded the corner of the clothes racks she could not believe her eyes. There on the sale rack, at almost 60% off, was the stunning green blouse that Roz had been admiring. She checked the price tag to be sure and was delighted to find that it was marked down even further, bringing the price to only $20. This had to be a sign.

Quickly she snatched the blouse from the rack, and then searched through the other items until she found a scarf that would compliment it nicely as well as a pair of earrings. With a renewed eagerness, she approached the counter and paid for her purchase, relieved to have gotten one person crossed off her list.

Now it was on to shop for the hardest people; the Crane men. Nothing but the best would do for Frasier and Niles. But first she'd stop into Bedford's the discount clothing store that Martin frequented.

He loved the store almost as much as he loved Eddie and his Ballantine beers and what better way to show her gratitude than to buy him an entire wardrobe?

His plaid flannel shirts were getting quite worn out and she suspected it was only a matter of time before the pants would start fading as well.

She hurried inside and made polite conversation with the store associates who were even more helpful than usual in putting together the perfect wardrobe for their favorite customer. And a half hour later, she exited the store, carrying several bags filled with plaid shirts, a new jacket and pants that would keep him clothed for a few more years.

It was a bit extravagant, and she knew she'd gone over her budget but Martin was worth it. And when she thought of how kind he'd been to her that morning, showing such concern for her well-being, she pushed all thoughts of any future money problems that might arise. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Standing on the sidewalk, she pulled out her list and crossed off Martin's name. Despite the crowds and the hustle and bustle she was making great progress. And with any luck she'd be home hours before Frasier returned and she could wrap her gifts in peace.

The next names on her list were people she cared about a great deal; Frasier and Niles. They had been so kind to her and they deserved nothing but the best. But how would she possibly choose the right gift?

Both men were impossibly fussy and any flaw in her purchase would be noticed immediately. But while Frasier would blatantly point it out to her, she knew Niles would not. Sometimes it secretly infuriated her, how sweet and kind he was. Just once she'd like to hear him complain about something she'd done. She'd heard it often from his father and brother but Niles seemed to think she was perfect. The thought made her laugh because she was far from it and she could never figure out why he would think such a thing. He was the sweetest man and so unlike his brother.

She loved Frasier and he was a caring and considerate man but he could be stern when he wanted to be. Niles on the other hand was the complete opposite, always complimenting her in one way or another. It was almost too much for a person to take but she'd never tell him so. He'd just come out of a horrible marriage and more often than not she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Perhaps his fussing over her was his way of coping with heartache. The thought made her want to hug him.

Both Crane men meant the world to her and therefore deserved the best. And so she walked several blocks north until she came to Hart and Marx, the exclusive men's clothing store that Frasier and Niles were always raving about.

There had to be something inside that would be perfect for the men who meant so much to her.

Enthusiastically, she pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. She'd been in before, many times in fact but today was different. The store had been transformed into an elegant Christmas wonderland.

The sales associate recognized her immediately and was only too happy to help her with her purchases. But she had to hide her shock when she lifted the price tags on the items he showed her, for they were almost triple what she'd paid for their father's clothes.

But as she'd reminded herself so many times, they were worth it. And it wouldn't hurt to splurge a little this season. She'd always gone overboard when it came to giving gifts to her family and shipping them to Manchester managed to increase the price even further.

She loved her parents and her brothers dearly but rarely did they ask how she was enjoying her time in America; instead asking about her track record with eligible men which always led to a lecture by her mum.

Simon was forever asking her about the beers in America and Billy was always curious about the ballroom dancing opportunities that, as he put it, abounded in Seattle. If he had his way, she'd be a professional ballroom dancer instead of a physical therapist taking care of a nice old man and his stuffy but sweet sons.

And it was moments like those that made her even more grateful to be oceans away from them, where a twenty minute phone call twice a month was more than sufficient as far as conversation went.

Her brother Stephen was a different story. He was the only one who seemed genuinely interested in her life; asking her about her friends and the Cranes.

Leave it to her favorite older brother to let her know that he worried about her constantly. It was because of him that she often grew homesick but as it was, Manchester wasn't just an airplane ride away, so their visits were few and far between.

The salesman approached her carrying a gorgeous navy v-neck cashmere sweater, one that she could just picture Frasier wearing on one of his dates.

It was perfect and without even glancing at the price tag, she instructed the salesman to put it in her stack of purchases. She added a tie and a wallet to the stack and then turned her attention to shopping for his younger brother.

It would be easy to buy similar gifts for Niles but it would be wrong. He was completely different than his father and his brother and deserved something special.

She looked around the store until she found the perfect gift; a silk tie that was so stunning she almost wished she could buy one for herself.

The silly thought made her laugh but as she held up the tie for inspection she could tell that it was something that was sure to please him.

The royal blue tie was accented with tiny gold lines and interspersed with even smaller yellow dots. The blue would definitely bring out his eyes and would make him seem even more handsome; a feat she didn't think was possible.

At the thought of his blonde hair and sweet smile her heart skipped a beat and she found herself willing the warm feeling away.

Perhaps she needed some fresh air.

She bought the tie and added a bottle of his favorite cologne and a silver pen before handing over her credit card.

When the total was presented, she cringed once more, panicking at the thought of having to pay such a massive bill come January. But she'd deal with that later.

Her marathon shopping trip was beginning to take its toll on her and she glanced at her watch surprised to find that it was much later than she realized.

So with her arms full of shopping bags, she headed for her favorite bistro for a bite to eat. A nourishing meal would be just the thing to lift her spirits.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the chilly temperature, Daphne found a table just inside the doorway. As she sipped her hot chocolate, she glanced around the bistro. The cheerful decorations made her smile. Tiny silver stars hung from the ceiling. Holiday tunes floated from the overhead speakers. The windows were frosted around the edges to resemble falling snow, and the festive outfits worn by the wait staff complimented the festive atmosphere. It was a sight that warmed her heart.

All too soon her meal was finished and she paid the bill, dreading the thought of returning to the cold, grey outdoors. But she soon resumed her shopping, entering store after store, finding pleasure in picking out gifts for her family. She even found the perfect gift for her impossible brother Simon along with new dancing shoes for her ball room dancing brother Billy.

Her arms loaded with packages, she happily walked out of the store. It was then that she realized how late it had become. The winter light had begun to fade and darkness would soon set in over Seattle. But despite the impending nightfall, the crowd downtown seemed to have grown. She took the busy streets as a sign. It was defiantly time to head home.

As she pushed her way through the crowded streets, she suddenly wished that she hadn't made so many purchases. The bus was bound to be crowded and she could just imagine the angry looks she would get from other riders. But the heck with them. It was her right to go shopping and she could buy as much as she wanted without approval from anyone.

A sigh of relief escaped when she finally arrived at the bus stop across the street from where she'd been dropped off hours before. It should be along any moment and soon she'd be home. It would be nice to be back at the Elliot Bay Towers, curled up on the sofa in front of the television, wrapped in warm blanket while she watched her favorite romantic Christmas movie. The thought was blissful and with a renewed spirit, she stood at the bus stop, waiting for her transportation.

She could hardly wait to be home where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Cars and buses passed her by and the minutes ticked by even faster. What in the bloody hell was going on? The bus should have arrived long before now. Daphne's arms were tired from carrying so many packages and if she didn't sit down, she was sure she might faint.

As if by fate, a bus slowed to a stop in front of her and she no longer cared that it wasn't the one she wanted. She'd simply ask for a transfer. The bus door opened and she smiled at the driver as she moved to enter.

"Thank God. I've been waiting forever and me feet are killing me!"

"Actually ma'am, I'm not in service right now." The driver said.

Daphne's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm headed down south to the base."

"But I've been waiting here forever!" Daphne repeated. "Where's me bloody bus? The Number 43? It's over twenty minutes late! If you can just take me as far as-"

The driver shrugged. "Sorry ma'am. There aren't any buses running down this street."

Daphne was horrified. "What?"

"Because of the tree lighting the city rerouted all of the buses over onto Fifth Avenue, so you'll have to walk up there if you want to catch a bus."

"But I don't-."

"Just look for an orange crescent sign on top of the bus stop sign-where the routes are listed."

"But-."

"Have a nice night, ma'am. And happy holidays."

Before Daphne could say any more the bus sped away, leaving her even more confused.

With a sigh she looked up and down the street which was nearly deserted. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known that something was going on. After all it was what the retailers considered the busiest shopping day of the year. Surely she wasn't the only person in Seattle waiting for a bus! And yet, here she'd stood for an hour, waiting for a bus that would never come.

Wearily she sank onto the poor excuse for a bench at the crowded bus stop, wanting so badly to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Several minutes later she rose to her feet and stared at the street before her.  
Bloody hell...

The street that led to Fifth Avenue was steep; almost like the ones in San Francisco. She'd never been to the City by the Bay, but from the pictures she'd seen, her perception was most likely not that far off. As tired as she was, it would take forever to walk three blocks uphill and the mere thought of doing so was overwhelming. But she had no choice.

Taking a deep breath, she started up the hill, finding it nearly impossible to walk more than a few feet without stopping for a few seconds before continuing. At this rate she might get there by morning.

By the time she finally reached her destination, she could barely move and she simply had to find a place to rest. Unfortunately the street was so jammed with shoppers that there was no where to do so.

Like a fish swimming upstream, she pushed her way through the crowd, sighing with relief when she came to a bus stop. Despite the fact that it was sheltered, the concrete slab was filled to capacity with potential bus riders and shoppers waiting to catch the illusive bus. Still it was a relief to finally be in the right place. At least she could relax.

But a half hour later when the bus still hadn't arrived, she checked the schedule again, dismayed when she realized that she was at the wrong stop. There was no orange crescent to be found.

She grabbed her cell phone intent on calling the bus company to give them a piece of her mind, when she caught a glimpse of the tiny screen. When she saw that she had no missed calls, she couldn't ignore the hurt. She was certain that Frasier or Martin would have called to check on her. It was hours later than she'd planned on being home. Didn't they care about her at all?

Tears filled her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. There had to be at least one bus in this city that would get her home. Seattle wouldn't just completely shut down because of some ridiculous Christmas tree lighting. Surely a bus-any bus-would be along any moment.

She walked on and on until she finally came to a sign with an orange crescent-six blocks away from where she had begun. And when she paused at the bus stop, she couldn't help but shudder. The company around her left a lot to be desired. The longer she waited the more apprehensive she became and it was much later when she realized that something was very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Busses whizzed by her as though they were late for something important, but apparently none were important enough to stop and pick up passengers. What in the bloody hell was going on? The tears that she'd tried so hard to hold back were finally starting to surface and now she no longer cared who saw her. She was alone as it was, and she feared that if something didn't change soon, she'd be here in downtown Seattle all night.

When she'd regained her composure, she removed her cell phone from her coat pocket and called Frasier's condo. Just because they didn't care enough about her to call didn't mean that she couldn't take matters into her own hands. Perhaps Martin could tell her about the bus schedules, or if nothing else could send someone from the police station or one of his friends to pick her up. God knows she'd done the same for him time and again.

The phone rang repeatedly, giving her a strange sense of comfort and she anxiously awaited the sound of his voice. But the only voice she heard was that of her voice, prompting her to leave a message with the poetic and somewhat annoying I'm listening. The beep sounded and she hesitated for only a moment before speaking.

"Dr. Crane, it's Daphne. I know you're there, so please pick up! I'm in trouble! Or at least I think I am. You see, I've finished with me shopping and I went to me bus stop but the bloody busses have been rerouted due to some ridiculous tree lighting! Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas trees and all. In fact, me brothers and I-well, anyway, I can't find me bus and it's so dark and crowded out here. If I could just find me bus I'd be home now. I was wondering if-."

The tone sounded, indicated that she'd exceeded her message limit. Bloody hell, she didn't' even get to tell him where she was! Well, perhaps he was in the loo and didn't hear the phone ring, which was completely understandable. She'd just have to try again.

But her second attempt to call him resulted in a busy signal, which in turn, produced the lump in her throat, followed by hot tears that filled her eyes. However, she wasn't about to give up, no matter how hopeless the situation might seem. Determined to get home, she stood and picked up her bags. It was slow-going, what with the challenge of the crowd and the weight of the shopping bags she carried in her arms.

Soon she'd been home and she could hardly wait to indulge in a hot bath. It was just the thing she needed to soothe her aching bones. But right now she had to find her stop.

And so she went, trudging down the sidewalk, making her way through the crowds. But the closer she came to the main shopping district, the more the crowd changed. Gone were the upbeat and cheerful shoppers, replaced by somewhat shady and even frightening looking people; many of them transients. She certainly had nothing against homeless people and she could think of nothing worse than being out in the cold with no food or shelter at this time of year. But right now she was feeling apprehension instead of compassion. Who knew what these people were capable of? As a heath care worker, she made it her life's mission to help others and find good in all people, but now she merely shudder at the sight of them.

Suddenly she was pushed from behind by an impatient group of people and, unable to steady herself, fell to the sidewalk with a thud. The bags flew from her hands and scattered around her. Knowing that people would do anything for free merchandise, she forced herself to her feet and gathered her packages, taking note of the way absolutely no one showed a bit of concern for her.  
Bloody hell to them then. She glared at the people around her, hoping that they would see how angry she was, but as she suspected, her glare was met with evasion.

Pain shot through her as she began to walk, even more slowly than before through the crowded sidewalks, praying for some sort of a miracle; a miracle, that she knew would never come.


	8. Chapter 8

She was about to break down completely when she had a revelation. Of course, why didn't she think about it before? When she'd found a relatively safe place, she removed her phone from her purse and dialed information. After several rings and a very long hold time, the phone was miraculously answered.

"What city please?"

"I'd like the number of a taxi company in Seattle, please." She said, her voice quivering. When she was given the number she quickly committed it to memory and after thanking the woman profusely she raced to dial it. But it wasn't easy with her trembling fingers.

"Emerald City Taxi." A voice answered.

"Yes, I need a taxi right away!" she said frantically. "I'm at the corner of Fourth and Hanover, so please hurry!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, because of the festivities downtown, all of our taxis are in use right now. We won't have any available for the next several hours."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?"

"We have no-."

"I heard what you said!" she yelled, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. "But that's impossible! You're a bloody taxi company! How can you not have any taxis?"

"Happy holidays, ma'am. Have a good night."

"But-."

The dial tone blared in her ear like a siren and she felt tears rising to the surface. It was getting later and later but the crowd was becoming more and more frightening.

"I'll try once more." She reasoned. "Surely Dr. Crane will pick up the phone, or even Mr. Crane. He can send a cop for me. I don't even care, as long as I can get home."

But her attempt was met yet again with a busy signal.

"Bloody hell…"

Frasier promised her that he'd be there for her, he'd promised! And now she had noone. Unexpectedly she began to sob, not at all surprised when no one around her paid any attention. Her hand trembled as she stared at her phone, at a loss for what to do. She had absolutely no one to turn to, no one at all. She opened her phone once again, determined to find a way.

And then her eyes landed on his name, the name of the person who had become her best friend. Her worry subsided, if only a bit. It was worth a try. It had to work. Because if it didn't, she wasn't sure what she would do.


	9. Chapter 9

She could barely see as she pushed the speed dial button and listened to the ringing phone. It rang repeatedly and she feared that it would go to voice mail. What good would it do to leave a message? But then, miraculously she heard his voice.

"Niles Crane."

Just the sound made her tears fall faster she took a deep breath, speaking faster than normal. "Dr. Crane, it's Daphne! I need help!"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He shouted into the phone. But his voice was drowned out by the sounds of tinkling metal and voices, so many voices and she wearily sank against a brick wall.

"It's Daphne! I need your help! Please!" she cried, feeling suddenly weak.

"I-I can't hear you!" he shouted. "Hang on a second! I'll go into my office! Don't leave, just stay on the line!"

She heard movement and footsteps, followed by voices and then the opening and closing of the door. And then silence.

"I'm sorry for the noise. I'm having a party and-."

Oh God, his party. How could she have forgotten?

Tonight was the night of his dinner party, the one with all of the important guests. She'd overheard him talking to Frasier about it for months. Frasier was livid that he hadn't been invited, and it took some doing for Niles to explain to him that the party was exclusive. But it didn't matter now. She couldn't tear him away from something so important.

"Dr. Crane, it's Daphne!" she said desperately. "I-I need you! I'm in trouble, but I know you're busy with your party and all-"

"Daphne?" He repeated, in disbelief. "Dear God, what's wrong?"

At that moment she was cornered by a scraggly looking man, who smiled at her in a way she didn't like at all.

"I need you!" she repeated, no longer thinking about his dinner party. "I'm lost, and… please hurry!"

"Where are you, Daphne?"

Suddenly at a loss, she looked around, having no idea where she was. "I –don't know!" she cried. "I just-."

"It's all right." He said. "I'll find you. Just stay where you are! Don't move!"

"I'm downtown!" She blurted out. "O-on Fourth Avenue, but-."

"I'll be right there…. Just… don't move, Daphne!"

Her relief was short-lived as she looked around, feeling more afraid than ever. And as she clutched her shopping bags tightly in her hands, she remembered the advice that Mr. Crane once gave her. When in danger, don't make yourself too visible. Just stay still and don't draw attention to yourself. And get help as quickly as possible.

But it was easier said than done. Around her, people were starting to stare. She found a secluded spot, in a well-lit area, trhe way Mr. Crane had advised, but it proved to be useless. A homeless man approached her, shaking a paper cup in her face, the coins clinking from side to side. And yet he wanted more money. How could she possibly-.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at the man, aware of how dangerous her actions were. Mr. Crane would be livid if he knew what she had done. But she couldn't control her fear and anger. "Can't you see I have no money?"

But she instantly regretted her actions, fearing for her life. There was no telling what he would do. He could have been carrying a gun... or worse. Suddenly every crime drama and news story about muggings, murders and stabbings came to her mind, filling her with terror.

"Oh God, Dr. Crane… please hurry!" She sobbed.

And like an answered prayer in the form of a miracle, the familiar car came to a halt directly in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Like a scene out of a movie, she could almost hear the swell of music as he opened the car door and stepped onto the street. And it only took him seconds to spot her.

"Daphne!"

She gaped and ran toward him, filling his outstretched arms. "Oh my God!" She cried, trying to still her trembling body.

"It's all right. I've got you!" he said, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. Around them, the people were still there, but she felt safe in his embrace. After a long moment, he let go but he took her hand and helped her into his car, closing the door. She was still shaken, but when she heard him putting her packages into the backseat of his car, she calmed a bit.

Neither of them said a word as he drove out of downtown and veered onto the freeway, but he kept his fingers entwined with hers.

The next thing she knew, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw him smiling at her. "We're home, Daphne."

She looked around in confusion until she finally recognized the parking garage. The relief she felt at that moment was immeasurable, for she truly was at home. He took her hand to help her out of the car and when he closed the door behind her, she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Thank you so much. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come."

He blushed, making him even more handsome. "You're welcome Daphne. It was my-."

Impulsively she kissed his lips and when she drew back, they stared at one another in disbelief, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I-I'll just get your bags and we can go inside." Niles said in a quiet, trembling voice.

She nodded, still shaken by her experience. Seconds later, her shopping bags in his hands, she followed him to the door and into the lobby, where Morrie the doorman looked up at them in concern. "Dr. Crane, Mrs. Moon! Is everything all right?"

Niles smiled. "She's had a scare. But she'll be all right. I'll make sure of it."

Daphne wanted so badly to kiss him again, but she didn't dare. Not only was it completely inappropriate, but it simply wasn't right. And she certainly didn't want to embarrass him; no matter how much the feeling inside consumed her. It didn't make any sense. The kiss in the garage was one of gratitude and relief, but nothing more, or so she kept telling herself.

Grasping his hand in hers, they walked to the elevator. Once inside, neither of them said a word, but when the doors opened, she immediately stepped into the hallway, eager to go inside. However, mere seconds after her trembling fingers inserted her key into the lock; she turned to find Niles looking at her. And the concern and worry on his face made her dissolve into tears once more.


	11. Chapter 11

He held her in his arms, making her feel so safe that she never wanted to let go. But when she was finally able to draw back, she found that he was still holding onto her.

Slowly he guided her to the sofa where they sat facing one another and at that moment, she was grateful that they appeared to be alone. Martin was most likely at Duke's or McGinty's and Frasier was most likely still on his date.

"What happened?" Niles asked quietly.

And that's all it took for her tears to resurface.

She felt completely daft, crying like a frightened child in front of a man who was seemingly unafraid of anything. What must he think of her?

"I-I'm sorry." She said when she'd calmed some. But when she spoke again, the words came in a desperate rush.

"It was me own fault! I was shopping downtown for Christmas presents, and I lost track of the time! I went to catch me bus but I completely forgot about the Christmas festivities that were going on! The buses had all been rerouted, but when I went to look for it, I couldn't find it anywhere! And the taxi company was out of bloody taxis! I mean, how can that happen? I looked everywhere for me bus, even walked uphill like the driver told me to! Dr. Crane, I was so scared! The people around me were so-."

"It's all right." He said, taking her hands in his. "You're safe now."

She nodded tearfully, unable to stop thinking about her harrowing night. "I know, but it was me own fault."

"Daphne, no… this wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"It was! Your brother begged me not to go, not to take the bloody bus and he even offered to drive me, but I refused. I mean, how could I possibly go downtown to buy his Christmas gift with him there? But I should have known something like this would happen! I-."

She was in his arms once more, comforted by his soothing hand moving up and down her back. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Daphne. I wish I had known."

"But you couldn't have known, Dr. Crane! You were at your party and- Oh God, your party! I'm so sorry, ! I completely ruined things, didn't I? I didn't mean to-."

"It's all right." He said quietly.

"But it was so important to you! I overheard you and your brother discussing and even arguing about it for months! All of those people-."

"Daphne when you called and told me you needed help; I couldn't have cared less about my party. You were frantic and I was so terrified that something had happened to you. And something did happen to you. You were all alone, freighted and vulnerable. But you can't blame yourself. My party isn't important. You are. When you asked me to come, I told everyone to leave because I had something much more important to take care of."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You did that for me?"

"Of course, Daphne. I care about you. I've always cared about you. Since the day we met, I-."

His words were lost when her lips met his, and she kissed him tenderly again and again. She could feel the eager response of his kiss as his breath caught in his throat and the kisses became more intense. And then, suddenly aware of what she had done, she drew back and stared into his beautiful eyes of blue.

"Dr. Crane…"

She expected him to be upset (for reasons that she simply couldn't explain) but to her amazement, he smiled. And suddenly she was embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean-."

"Daphne, under the circumstances, perhaps you could call me Niles."

"Niles…" she repeated, loving the way his name felt on her lips. She wanted so much to thank him, but nothing seemed like enough. Instead she simply held him in her arms, content to stay there as long as possible.  
But then her eyes moved across the living room to the foyer and suddenly she had an idea. For the first time in hours, she found herself smiling.

"I'll be right back."


	12. Chapter 12

She could feel him watching her as she walked to the foyer and picked up her shopping bags.

"Let me help you with that." He said, rising to his feet.

"It's all right. You've been so kind already. Just make yourself comfortable."

He smiled and then sat down. "All right, if you're sure. But if you need help, I'm here for you, Daphne. Always."

Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness and she returned to his side taking his hand in hers. "I'll be right back."

Quickly she retreated to her room and set the shopping bags on the bed, carefully removing each item. When the price tags were removed, she searched the room and found a gift bag, along with some tissue paper, remnants from a long ago birthday gift. It wasn't perfect or even fancy, certainly not for the recipient, but at the moment it would have to do.

She arranged the royal blue silk tie with tiny gold lines and yellow dots in its box, taking one last glance at it before slipping it into the bag. After that came the box containing the cologne and finally the silver pen. And with her heart racing in anticipation, she returned the living room.

She smiled when she saw him, sitting on the sofa a pot of tea on the coffee table. "What's this?"

Always the gentleman, he stood as she entered the room. "You must be cold, having been out there in that dreadful weather. I noticed that you haven't taken off your coat."

She looked down, amazed that she could have forgotten such a silly thing and before she could even begin to remove it, he was right there beside her, helping her.

She sighed smiling through her tears, unable to resist kissing him. "Thank you, Niles."

"My pleasure. Now why don't you have a seat and relax? You've had a traumatic night, and I can't even imagine what you've been through."

"It was horrible, and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me… giving up your party, and-."

He smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek. "You're worth more than any party, Daphne."

She kissed him again, even more tenderly than before, and she let her hand rest on his cheek. "I need to thank you properly, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, no. What I did was-."

"Absolutely wonderful. If you hadn't been there, I..."

"Come here…" He said engulfing her in his arms.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

He held her for a long movement and then she suddenly drew back. "Oh, I almost forgot." With a smile on her face she reached for the gift bag at her feet. "I bought this… for you."

"Daphne you didn't have to…"He took the bag from her and reached inside, gasping when he opened the box containing the silk tie. "Daphne this is beautiful, but I don't deserve-."

"There's more." She said, unable to stop smiling.

He reached into the bag, removing the box containing the cologne and returned his gaze to hers. "My favorite, but how did you know?"

But she simply smiled. "It smells so wonderful, that I had to know what kind it was. So I asked at your favorite clothing store."

He leaned to kiss her but she smiled and put her fingers to his lips. "There's still more."

"More gifts? But Daphne I can't possibly accept…" He gasped in surprise when he removed the silver pen.

"Do you like them?"

He stared into her eyes, and she could have sworn she saw the onset of tears. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Daphne. This is truly wonderful; much more than I could ever deserve. You have the most generous, loving and kind heart of anyone I know and I love you so much. "

She gasped at his unexpected words. "You what?"

"I…"

"Oh Niles…"

Her lips met his in a series of kisses that left them both breathless. But a sudden revelation hit her and she drew back in surprise. "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"I've given you your Christmas presents much too early! I'll have to go shopping again as soon as possible. What was I thinking?"

"You don't have to buy me anything more. I don't expect anything."

"But-."

He kissed her once more and drew her close to him, as she laid her cheek against his. "Daphne, holding you in my arms like this, being able to kiss you and knowing that our relationship will continue to grow, is the best present I could ever receive. Nothing else comes close."

She sighed taking a moment to kiss him once more. Perhaps they should rethink the name Black Friday. For it wasn't dark at all. It was filled with the colors of love.

THE END


End file.
